The latest cowboy boots are expensive and typically very ornate or elaborate in design, therefore limiting a wearer's ability to match multiple clothing choices with the boots. Cowboy boots are very costly, and many designs fit many styles, but consumers are limited in available colors and designs. The invention described here allows for many color and design options in a single boot, thus allowing the consumer to avoid considerable expense by purchasing one pair of boots and many inserts of different colors or patterns.